Agua
by redsflowers
Summary: This is not a sad story.


I'm certain I'm the best artist in Bird Island. Possibly in the entire world.

I mean, have you seen my work? I can make a replica of, like, any art or painting style. I've definitely NOT sold paintings to others trying to pass it off as the original. What gave you that idea? How dare you? That reminds me, I should buy another one of those designer cashmere bathrobes. I don't get when birds say they're too expensive! Was I talking about my art? I can make replicas of any painting! I can make tons of detailed paintings of stuff that happened just seconds ago. Like earlier when I accidentally knocked over the cup of water on Red's nightstand and it spilled on his bed. I guess I could've cleaned it up, but something about it struck artistic creativity!

...I guess this is kinda why Red told me to be on the other side of the room whenever I used his artsy supplies. This one corner has a lot of paint splattered because of me and he sure was mad! I kept telling him that it really ties the room together, but he won't budge. Does having a rainbow corner within all the bleak seriousness in the room NOT scream 'Red'? I think it does. Especially if you know him as closely as I know him, which is very.

Anyway, making paintings about a glass of water that spilled on a bed I sometimes (don't) sleep on started getting boring. Then I got the best idea that anyone's ever thought of ever: I should make a clay sculpture of myself! _Life-sized!_

Red already had all the materials laid out for me! That's so sweet. He must've really wanted me to make stuff while he was... somewhere. Hey, yeah. What's taking Red so long? I thought he was just making himself some breakfast, but it's been... a while. Probably a while. I'm not good with time. I dunno if time goes slower or faster to me than it does to others. Maybe slower since I can do in a minute what takes others a whole day to do. So, maybe it hasn't been that long! Red's fine. I could go check-

I'm already out of clay. I've only really made my general body out of it; no long feathers, no details, not even my beak. I was really capturing my attractiveness, I hope I can keep the ball rolling when I get more material. Now's really the time to tell Red where I'm going... I mean, I could just leave and be back in a few seconds, but I haven't seen him in a while! Or maybe it was just a few seconds since, y'know. Time. Still, I'd like to see him. Oooh maybe he could go with me!

"RED!"

Hm. I didn't get an answer.

" _ **REEED!"**_

Still no answer. I would've expected a groan to come out of that one. I guess I gotta go look for him and _then_ the quest for the clay is on.

Sidenote: I consider myself pretty fit, but my body type took up... a LOT of clay. I'm curvy in the most literal way possible. It runs in the family. Sometimes I wonder if my future kids'll end up all curved like me. How much will is pass on if they'll be half goldfinch/canary and maaaybe half cardinal? How will they wag their tails like me if they have a behind like Red's? Red's behind... What was I saying? Oh!

I hope I can get some clay and back without Red seeing my work in progress. I'm making it for him! He once asked for it! Well, he didn't say it with words or gestures or morse code, but I could see the look in his eyes. A look that said 'Yes, I would love my own statue of the hottest, fastest guy on the island.' Really, it had nothing to do with what we were talking about at the moment— that's how much you know he wanted it.

I'm going downstairs and I just wanted to see if Red was there. If he wasn't then it probably wasn't that hard to find someplace where he'd probably be since he doesn't really go to that many places. Also since, y'know. Super speed. He can't hide from me. Why would he want to, though? I'm delightful!

He isn't in the kitchen. That half-prepared sandwich left on the table does look really good, though. Maybe I should take a bite- No! That's probably Red's. Red... Oh! He's not in the kitchen. He's also not in the- Oh.

Red's body floating face up in his indoor pool... thing wasn't what I wanted to find. The indoor pool thing went all around his house and it was for decoration more than anything. I'll tell ya, he was sooo NOT happy when I started swimming in it and got water, like, everywhere. Haha.

Hm? Oh, he's still floating there... Floating there with his eyes closed and no movement. Like, at all.

Horrifying, I know, but the only good part was that this isn't the first time I've seen this happen. The only good part. And I know he's okay. Not okay, but I mean, he's alive at least!

(The first time maaay have had me screaming... and me trying to get his presumed-drowned body out of the water... aaand a liiil CPR... Which then led up to some kissing— he's a good kisser by the by. Weeell, not really, but I enjoyed it and he was into it. Weirdly, he was the one who wanted to continue doing that and I would've very much wanted to instead of the other way around, but I stopped 'cause like... what was he doing?! At least, it wasn't what I had in mind, but... He can't swim all that well!)

He sometimes does this because he's sad and I don't really get it, like, you're just floating there. Not even swimming or anything. Not splishity-splashing with the water. How can you have any fun in the water if you're not even moving around? He said something about liking the way water sounds when he's laying there or something, and that it sounds all calm. What does water sound like when you're not splashing it? That has a sound?!

I don't think I'd ever be able to do that. Even if I'm totally completely still, I'm not actually totally completely still. I'll just always hear some vibrating in the water and then I'll start tapping my foot without realizing it and wagging my tail. That gives me an idea about-

Right! Red's still floating there. He must've heard me come down, like, I yelled his name before that and how can you _not_ feel my presence? But, this was one of those days for him and he isn't really... responding. And his eyes are still closed. Again, you get why I was so freaked out the first time, right?

I should really do something about this, but what? I can't just leave him there to mope! There isn't much I can do... He doesn't like that many places, he doesn't seem like he's up for a walk —much less one out of his hut—, and... Y'know, he'd probably get up if it means getting 'drunk-enough-to-forget-this' hammered, but he can't risk doing that AGAIN! Did you know he gets reeeally touchy when he's _that_ bad? Trying to keep a good-looking guy off of you makes time feel like it's going by even slower, or something. I dunno! It was awful!

Before I knew it, I threw myself into the pool with him. Thankfully, I remembered this was like a lil hatchling pool or something since it wasn't deep, like, at all. The first time I did this, it hurt. A lot. I'm sure it wouldve got better if only Red kissed me where it hurt, but he said he didn't want to! Bomb giggled at how grumpy I was because of that. At least he didn't say that he'd kiss it better. That would've been awkward or at least, even more awkward than what it already was.

Red was still floating? My fall made water splash on him, but he just flinched and tried ignoring it. The water wasn't as calm as it was earlier and it was funny to see him awkwardly float around with the lil waves. "Hi, Red!" I flicked some more water on him and it's also funny how he's not responding— It's like he's dead! Wait, no. That's not funny. He's groaning now, so it's a good sign he's not completely giving me the silent treatment! Also, now I know for sure that he is, in fact, not dead.

I'm gonna try something else. I got close to him and it must've scared him considering water kept getting in his face and he kept coughing. He's floundering. I know what he needs.

He needs a big hug.

I got behind him and held him, so that he wasn't trying to do what looked like a bootleg version of swimming. Neither of us was moving and I guess I was wrong when I said that this was like a hatchling pool because water is getting to our faces. Or it's just that we're really short. Actually, I just think that neither of us is touching the floor on this. Hey, have I ever mentioned how me and him are almost the same height? I've never met any other grown man who wa-

"Ppbbfttt!" I jumped up while spitting out water. Immediately, Red did the same when what I spat out got on him. He forcibly splashed water on me before paddling away. "...Ppppbbt!"

Red arched his body over the edge of the pool, coughing up whatever water was left in him. The sunlight coming in from the back made the drops of water on him shine. Some lightly dripping off as he slicked back the feathers on his head. He looked pretty good, not gonna lie- Bad Chuck! I shouldn't be thinking about that when he's sad! What's wrong with me?! "Why are you here?"

I keep quickly flapping my wings on the water. Pat. Pat. Pat. Pat. Pitter patter. I just liked watching how it looks when I do that real fast and I like how it feels. Pat. Pat. My left wing seems faster than my right one and it's making more bubbles. Pitter pitter patter. "What?" Oh right, he asked a question. "You knew I was upstairs! And I love you _uUR_ _POOL!"_ I innocently placed my innocent arms behind my innocent back as I smiled innocently.

Red simply turned his head back to me as much as possible, still lookin' good. "...We're already dating. Don't need to pull something like that."

I roll my eyes. "Babe, I'm being charming. You know I'm being charming."

"... Why are you here?" He used his arm strength to sit himself on the edge of the pool, his feetsies still in the water. Either I imagined some groan there to make this more attractive or... _Stop it, Chuck._ "Like, weren't you doing something in my room?"

I swam to his side, still being in the water. My arms rested on the edge, followed by my head resting on my arms as I looked up to him. "But I like spending time with you, Red."

Red didn't seem mad or annoyed. Kinda calm and sad. "...Did you really need to do this on one of my depression days? This isn't fun."

I used my arms to support my body. "Oh. Okay. So, uh, what do you think is fun, then? If you find it fun, then I'll do it!" My tail kept wagging and it made me move a bit, like a boat, and it also made a bunch of tiny bubbles show up. Oooh that's what I was thinking about earlier! I should turn this into a hot tub for him! I'm sure it'll cheer him up! He goes to the spa at least once a month and-

"I don't- ...Just don't do anything..." He exhaled and looked off to the side.

I nudged his leg. "C'mon, Red! You like stuff!" I gasped. "I could show you what I was doing earlier! I wanted it to be a surprise, but I actually went down here to ask if we could go get more clay and-" My expression dropped for a moment. "I, uh, used up all of your clay... Sorry... But I'll pay for the new one!" He... wasn't looking at me. Didn't get mad or annoyed again. "We could... go out to the store and buy some together?" He shook his head. "...Go buy something else? Coffee? Cake? Coffee cake? Do you like coffee cake 'cause, like, you like both, but I never got why it was called that-" He shook his head again. "...Paint something together?" He shook his head again. Shocker.

I don't wanna sound mean, but I just wanna help! I can't get him to open up about whatever's getting him like this. Not after his crying last time this happened. Poor guy... Maybe I should-... I should-... I-...

"Just... go somewhere else. This isn't a good day for, like, ...anything."

Huh. I-... I'm-...

Hm.

...

"...You wanna just sit around, then?"

He looked at the water on his wing while gently nodding. "...Sure."

* * *

We've been sitting on the table by the window near the pool for... I don't know how long. It feels like a day to me, but it's probably been like an hour? Maybe even _less_ than that.

Red keeps looking out the window and I dunno how he can just stare out there for so long. If this were his house by the beach, then I'd get wanting to stare at the waves. I've done that. But there's just... trees... some other houses... birds walking by... I must've looked at these pictures of Mighty Eagle he has up on the wall like a billion times. Some look like they came out of his comic books. Maybe- No... I shouldn't start talking about Mighty Eagle comics even if we both like them.

He doesn't wanna talk about anything, but I can't leave him alone. Whatever it is we're doing right now is... fine? It's fine... We're fine. It's fine.

...I wonder if he'll ever put pictures of me up there someday. I have tons of portraits of myself I could give him. He has a ton that I've already given him, he-

"I love you."

He could put them up in the- Oh.

Did he just-

...

Aw.

...

 _ **AWW!**_

Okay, deep breaths, Chuck. Keep calm. Don't ruin the moment. Don't. Don't. Just don't. Just. Don't. Do not.

"I love you, too."

...

He started resting his head on my side and if I didn't squeal before, I sure am squealing now. I rest my head on his as we look out the window and feel each others' breathing, being consumed by this sweetness.

I'm-... We-...

Okay! Okay, I work out everyday and I'll use my super strength from all that to stop these tears from escaping my eyes!

...

Nevermind.


End file.
